Meeting in modern day
by CookieMonsterIsabelle
Summary: Eun Soo finally meets Choi Young in modern day after several attempts to find him through the time travel tunnel. Choi Young had been reincarnated to modern day and showed no interest toward Eun Soo at first. But, both gradually develop their relationship.
1. Unexpected day

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Pls review and tell me how you think about the story.

It was a normal cooling day in the winter. The alarm went off, shouting aloud for Eun Soo to awake from her slumber. Slamming the snooze button on her phone, she rolled on the bed lazily, getting up slowly. She washed up slowly, ate breakfast slowly and did everything else in a snail's pace. As she opened her eyes wider to choose which clothing to put on, she saw the sun shining brightly at her.

" Choi Young..." she said to herself with a sigh. It had been more than a dozen times that she attempted to find Choi Young through the time-travel tunnel, but everytime she failed to enter the right century. Her hopes of meeting Choi Young had been drained each attempt.

" Now it's left with a mere 5% chance..." Eun Soo sighed again. " Should I try again? The tunnel would open soon. " Eun Soo pondered over it as she slumped back into her bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly snapping back into reality, she took a quick glance at the wall clock in her bedroom.

" Oh no, it's 8am. My meeting is at 8.30am! I can't be late for the meeting again." Eun Soo screamed at herself for wasting time. Combing her hair with her fingers as though they were her comb, she hurriedly picked a dress and put it on. She took her car keys and left in the hurry for the car park. Speeding off like lightning on the expressway, she heard the sirens out of a blue. Looking at her rear mirror, she spotted a traffic police chasing after her. Helpless, all she could do was slow to a stop and wait for the arrival of the traffic police. In her heart, she knew she was going to receive a traffic summon and a fine.

" I am rushing for a meeting. Can you give me another chance? " begged Eun Soo, hoping to get a positive result. As expected, the reply came the opposite way.

" Fine! " mumbled Eun Soo, looking at the amount she had to pay for speeding. Carefully, she drove off again. She was going to be late for sure. Dashing right up to her office, she made lots of noises after stumbling upon a dustbin at the entrance. She squinted her eyes in embarrassment, flushing really red and bowed to apologise. Everyone in the office was looking at her. Eun Soo took a deep breath and walked into the meeting room. The door was open and everyone was still staring at her, including her boss.

" I am..." apologised Eun Soo. However, before she could continue her sentence, she was cut off by her boss.

" I am sorry. I won't be late again. Is this what you are going to tell me? " questioned her boss with an irritated tone.

" Yes..." agreed Eun Soo. She had to face the music from her boss. It wasn't the first time she had been late.

" How many times have I heard you saying this..." Eun Soo's boss shouted on and on like a broken recorder. She could repeat everything her boss would say with ease. Things took a turn for the worse since her return from Choi Young's era. Her career dropped to a all time low, and spending all her time thinking of Choi Young cost her lack of sleep and poor concentration. Eun Soo told her herself to forget about Choi Young, but she just couldn't stop thinking of him the next moment.

" Now get back to your seat! Pay attention! " ordered the fierce boss. Eun Soo didn't flinch when she heard his shouting. She was well prepared for his screaming. Calmly, she walked to her seat and prepared for another long day. Due to Eun Soo's poor performance in work, she stopped working as a cosmetic surgeon in her company. She merely distributed flyers on the roadside, promoting their cosmetic surgery and explaining simple procedures to customers. She was called for meetings because of her valuable experience over the years and the boss wanted her to share her experiences with other surgeons.

Everyday it was the same, old and tedious life. Standing for long hours, eating fast food, sweating under the scorching sun, buying a bottle of milk tea, was all Eun Soo did. Distributing flyers was a chore to her and she did it with no interest. When the place she stood had little crowd, she would shift to a more crowded location. Even while standing and holding onto the pile of flyers, she would think of Choi Young.

After a bad morning, Eun Soo expected the rest of the day to be as bad too. Looking at the piece of summon in her wallet, Eun Soo crumbled the paper and threw it onto the road. She had just picked her a pile of flyers from a gigantic box, when someone held her hand. Afraid for a moment, Eun Soo remembered the defence steps Choi Young taught her last time. Eun Soo stepped on the person's shoes and pulled the person's arm away from hers.

" What are you trying to do?! " screamed Eun Soo as she pointed at the stranger. The stranger groaned in pain for a little while as he didn't expect a lady to be so violent. Looking up, he stared at her pointy index finger. He hated people who pointed at him. He shoved Eun Soo's hand.

" Don't point at me! " ordered the stranger. Expecting a response from the lady, all he saw was the lady staring at him. The long stare from Eun Soo was unbearable for the stranger.

" Can you stop staring at me? I feel uncomfortable with that state of yours! How can you be so violent? All I wanted was to tell you that you should not litter. " ranted the stranger.

" Choi Young? Is it really you? Am I dreaming? " Eun Soo asked herself.

" Choi Young. " Eun Soo called out.

" How..how..how do you know my name? " asked the stranger. He looked exactly like Choi Young. In fact, he was the reincarnation of Choi Young in King Gongnim's era.


	2. Choi Young's back story

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1

" Tell me how do you know my name! I haven't met you, have I? " demanded Choi Young in an eager tone. Realising that Choi Young no longer recognises her, Eun Soo introduces herself. She strongly believed that the person right in front of her what the Choi Young she knew in King Gongnim's era.

" My name is Eun Soo. You looked just like my friend, so I called out my friend's name. I didn't expect you guys to have the same name. " laughed Eun Soo as she tried to change the tense mood into a lighter and happier one.

" You heard what I said about the litter you threw right? " asked Choi Young. Eun Soo nodded her head, bent down to pick up the piece of crumbled paper and forced it into her pocket.

" How did you get so violent? " Choi Young was curious where Eun Soo picked up her fighting skills from.

" An old friend taught me. " replied Eun Soo.

" I haven't seen those attacking steps before. They are really suitable for attacking a stranger! " exclaimed Choi Young.

" Thanks and I am really grateful towards that old friend. I still find you really familiar... Can..we stay in contact? I just want to make more friends. You know, the more friends we have, the merrier our lives. " explained Eun Soo.

" Hm... Okay, I can give you my number. Don't contact me unnecessarily or I would ignore your calls forever. " instructed Choi Young as he rummaged his pocket for a pen. Writing his number on Eun Soo's Palm, he reminded her not to call him unnecessarily once again. Eun Soo agreed to his request for she just wanted to have a chance to get to know more about this guy who resembled Choi Young. She saw him leave in a black Mini Cooper.

" He is definitely rich.. " commented Eun Soo. For the next few days, Eun Soo couldn't stop thinking about the relationship between Choi Young and the guy she met.

" Right, it must be a reincarnation. Then everything makes sense! " shouted Eun Soo. She praised herself for finally understanding what was going on. Just then, she heard someone calling Choi Young's name. She turned to look at her television which was switched on. It was a live news report at 10pm.

" The rising star has won the most popular male artiste award for the second consecutive year since his debut three years ago. Choi Young has acted in 2 dramas and a movie over the last three years and gained much attention through the social media..." the newscaster reported.

" He is an actor! No wonder I found him so familiar. " Eun Soo said to herself. Forgetting her promise not to call Choi Young unnecessarily, she picked up her home phone and dialed for Choi Young. Choi Young was still busy celebrating the award with the other celebrities when he heard his phone rang. Taking a look at the called ID, it wrote Eun Soo. Choi Young wanted to ignore the call, but he thought twice.

" What if it is really important? " Choi Young questioned himself. He picked up the call and was surprised to hear Eun Soo's loud and blubbering voice.

" How many times have I repeated telling you not to call me unnecessarily. So what if you know my job? " shouted Choi Young into the phone. Without waiting for a reply, he ended the call.

On the other end, Eun Soo was stunned by his response. All she wanted was to congratulate him. She buried her head in her hands, crying and regretting what she has done. She would probably miss the chance to talk to Choi Young ever again.

Over the next two days, Eun Soo sent Choi Young messages again and again, apologising for what she has done. Choi Young reflected on his own deeds as he read the messages.

" Was i too harsh? Just because I didn't people to disturb me during my work and family time, I cut them off and never respond to them ever again? " asked Choi Young. In the end, Choi Young called back. Eun Soo was elated to receive the long awaited call.

" I am sorry for what I said previously. " apologised Choi Young through the phone.

" It's okay. I should have remembered what you have said. " replied Eun Soo.

" Can I treat you a cup of coffee one day as a form of apology? " asked Choi Young.

Eun Soo squeaked in delight.

" I won't mind. Thanks a lot. Where do I meet you? " said Eun Soo as she laughed secretly on the other end of the phone.

" I will send someone to fetch you. " explained Choi Young. With that, both came to an agreement. Choi Young felt relief that he could finally find a way to show his sincere apology. On the other hand, Eun Soo took it as a form of encouragement from Choi Young, telling her that she is a close friend, someone whom he would still respond too and think of.

Choi Young's home seemed luxurious and cozy, but it was a lonely home. Without his parents, without his brother, only with his bodyguards. Choi Young recalled the days when they were a happy family and the incident with made all of them fall out and hate him.

( _Flashback )_

_Choi Young came from a rich family to begin with. His parents wanted him and his brother to take over their business, teaching them the skills since young. However after he got into a bad company in junior college, his parents started to scold and punish him. _

_" I just undertook acting lessons. I haven't joined anything clique or bad company! " insisted Choi Young. A tight slap flew onto his right cheek. It was searing with pain. Choi Young looked up at his father who showed no sign of remorse after hitting his own son._

_" Acting itself is bad enough! What kind of further do you want? You want a life where you have to smile in front of the camera all day long? You want a life where you can't have some privacy? " scolded Choi Young's father._

_Choi Young saw his elder brother grinning behind the door of their room. Choi Young remembered their promise that they won't tell their parents their secrets, but his brother, Choi Soon, did. He broke their promise. From the start, his elder brother wanted the company for himself, and he did this so that his parents would start to favour him over Choi Young. Choi Young understood this the moment his eyes met eye contact with Choi Soon's._

_The scolding ceased at night and Choi Young was locked in his room for the next day. His parents tried talking to him the next day, but Choi Young refused to pull out of acting classes. _

_" Fine! In the future, if you are more successful than I am, I will let you return! Otherwise, I would accept no actor in my home. " barked his father. Choi Young stayed in a hostel from then on. His parents paid for a term's school fees and stopped funding him. Choi Young started working since then and he learnt how to control his spending in order to save up._

_( End of flashback )_


	3. With Eun Soo and pre-meeting worries

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: I will just name Choi Young's mum; Hwa Min and his dad; Choi Kong( it's just random and meaningless )

is the story to your liking as of now? Pls review! :)

Now his home was so quiet, though he had been successful in his career. But there was no close ones, no love around him. On the day he won his award, his father had called him up.

( flash back)

_ " You have been rather successful haven't you? " asked his dad._

_" Not as successful as you. " Choi Young replied humbly. It was true for his dad had worked hard for so many years to achieve such a status and as for him, it was purely due to luck and the dramas he acted in._

_" The company hasn't been doing too well, I guess you might have heard it or read it in the news. " said Choi Kong._

_" Yes.." muttered Choi Young, who was hoping not to anger his father._

_" I let Choi Soon took over my position, but things still haven't been going too well. So I was thinking..I was thinking.. if you could make a trip down to the company? " asked Choi Kong._

_" You want me to go over to your company? " Choi Young emphasised on " your company ". He understood that his dad was a little shy in asking him to return, but he could sense it in his father's tone._

_" Must I make it so clear, say it so directly? " asked Choi Kong who seemed to be losing his temper. Choi Young confirmed his dad's intentions. He never wanted to disappoint his parents. It was only right for Choi Young to return since __their company's status was on the rocks. Choi Young agreed without hesitation. He could hear his father heave a sigh of relief at the other end before putting down the phone._

_( End of flashback. )_

Choi Young slumped into his couch and fell asleep, not wanting to think about anymore things.

Choi Young realised that he had forgot to ask for Eun Soo's address and it was almost impossible to find her in such a big country. He decided to visit the place where they first met, in an attempt to find her. Coincidentally, Eun Soo was stationed there, distributing flyers again. Choi Young found the job of distributing flyers really bad and didn't suit her at all.

" Do you really like distributing flyers? " asked Choi Young. Eun Soo shocked that she did not know someone was behind her, stood still. But, she recognised the voice. It was Choi Young's.

" Oh.. Why did you scare me? How can you not make a sound when you walk over? " interrogated Eun Soo.

" I have been here the last 5 minutes. Follow me and I will treat you coffee. " ordered Choi Young as he walked away.

" Hey! Hold on, I have to keep my things! " shouted Eun Soo.

" Just throw them into the dustbin. Find a new job, this job doesn't suit you! " explained Choi Young as he didn't even turn to look at her. Eun Soo thought about what he said and found that it was true. She wasn't suppose to be distributing flyers out on the streets, she was a qualified cosmetic surgeon. She ought to find a new job and not be trapped by her arrogant boss. With that in mind, Eun Soo picked up the gigantic box and squeezed it into the rubbish bin near by. She quickly ran after Choi Young and hopped into his car.

Eun Soo was totally amazed by the furnishings of his home. Never had she ever entered such a luxurious and well furnished home. Deep in Choi Young's heart, he wasn't very proud of his home. He invited Eun Soo to have a sit on his sofa. When Choi Young wasn't looking, Eun Soo started to throw the pillows around and lie on the sofa. Choi Young spotted it after he brewed coffee, but he made no comments about it.

" I' m coming! " Choi Young prepared Eun Soo. Eun Soo panicked and quickly arranged everything back into its position. Seeing that Eun Soo was ready, Choi Young emerged from the kitchen. There was an awkward silence as both sipped their cup of coffee, until Eun Soo's phone rang.

" Who is it? Why don't you answer the call? I will excuse myself if in need. " explained Choi Young. Eun Soo shocked her head and put down her cup of coffee. Taking out her phone and checking who called, it was her boss. Eun Soo expected it. It was as though her boss had thousands of eyes, tracking every movement of hers and knowing every single detail about her life.

" Yes boss? " greeted Eun Soo.

" What did you do to my flyers? I spent so much money to print them and you just threw them into the bin? Do you still want this job? ..." Her boss screamed through the phone. Eun Soo was placing her phone in the other direction, away from her ear. She roughly knew how long her boss would bark. After 15 seconds, Eun Soo placed her phone back against her ear.

" I wish to resign. " said Eun Soo calmy.

" Fine! Our company doesn't need you anymore. Don't come back begging for a job! " roared her boss. Eun Soo ended the call straight away.

" That was decisive. " commented Choi Young who heard everything.

" I am now officially unemployed! " announced Eun Soo as she picked up her cup of coffee and enjoyed the aroma.

" I am heading for a new job too. " replied Choi Young subconsciously. He let the cat out of the bag, it was a secret which wasn't meant to be said until an official announcement from the media. Eun Soo saw the expression on his face and knew that she shouldn't probe too much about it and she didn't.

" What job do you have in mind? " asked Choi Young curiously.

" I was a cosmetic surgeon before i distributed flyers for my company. " explained Eun Soo who was still proud of her profession.

" Oh.. I will keep a look out if there are any jobs available. " Choi Young offered help to Eun Soo out of kindness. On cloud nine, Eun Soo thanked Choi Young profusely. Choi Young was extremely worried about his meeting with his father the next day. He didn't concentrate on his conversation with Eun Soo.

" I hope our relationship doesn't turn sour again! I really didn't mean to prove that I am more successful than him or what sort.." prayed Choi Young.

_In the night, Choi Young awoke startled from a nightmare. He dreamt of how badly he was scolded by his father, how his brother tried to break their relationship and trust again, how his mum sided his brother instead of being logical. Choi Young tossed and turned in bed, not knowing how the meeting would go about. Perhaps it was an intuition..._


	4. The meeting

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1.

Morning soon arrived and Choi Young failed to catch forty winks throughout the night. Springing out of bed, he couldn't be late for his first meeting since his father since 5 years. He straightened his bow as he stood outside the office, took a deep breath in and let it out, before entering the office.

" I am looking for Mr Choi Kong. " said Choi Young to the receptionist.

" He is in his room. Walk straight down the lane, turn right and you can find his room. " answered the receptionist politely. Choi Young followed the instructions and found his father's room. He saw the silhouette of his father through the window. His dad was staring outside, not noticing Choi Young's presence. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for his father to give him the permission to enter.

" Dad. " Choi Young greeted.

Acknowledging it, Choi Kong turned his chair around and looked at Choi Young.

" There is nothing much to say, you know the rules of the company well. Your sole focus is now on the company, not on any other stupid things. You will assist Choi Soon and be the Vice President. Get an assistant along to help you. Things will get really busy. " explained Choi Kong.

" An assistant? Eun Soo can help me! " Choi Young thought to himself. " Though she was once a cosmetic surgeon, it won't hurt for her to join the food and beverage industry. "

" Choi Young, do you understand? Are you paying attention? " asked Choi Kong irritatedly.

" Yes, I get it. " replied Choi Young.

" No! " a voice shouted from out of the room. " He will never join our company nor be working by my side! " It was Choi Soon. He came storming in, objecting to the decision.

" Dad, you know all he loves is acting here and there, he won't work for the company. It won't bring any benefit to us. Now, you are letting him become the Vice President straight away? How do I explain to the workers who work so hard to climb to the position they have today? " protested Choi Soon.

Choi Kong pushed Choi Young aside to clam Choi Soon.

" Choi Soon, the situation is desperate now. If we fail to clinch our deals and ensure continuos supply of goods, the company will collapse, we will be bankrupt. Choi Young has business talents since young, all of us know that and have seen it! He is my so , of course he can straight away become the Vice President, just like how I let you be the President. " insisted Choi Kong.

" It's different, it's totally different. I have worked for the company for years, since I graduated. Choi Young hasn't stepped into the company for thousands of years, since he left home! " persisted Choi Soon.

" Do you really want to see the company collapse? " screamed Choi Kong, who could no longer stand his elder son's childishness and immaturity.

" Dad, please calm down. It's bad for you health. " soothed Choi Young. Choi Soon stared daggers at Choi Young, thinking that he was still acting.

" Stop acting! " shouted Choi Soon, pushing Choi Young away. Choi Young regained his balance quickly.

" I will help the company at any cost. I promise! " promised Choi Young.

" Fine! You make sure you do it. I will take a step back. You can work, but start as an employee right down, running round to clinch deals or help move the storage boxes. " ordered Choi Soon. Before Choi Kong could utter anything, Choi Young agreed to it.

" Then start work now and not laze around! " commanded Choi Soon. Choi Young nodded his head and left his dad's room.

" Dad! What I am doing is for Choi Young"s good and for the welfare of the company! If Choi Young starts working from the bottom, he would have a better understanding of the whole company, and the workers won't despise or get demoralised when they see Choi Young as the Vice President all of a sudden. " explained Choi Soon. It wasn't his heartfelt words. His thoughts and intentions were directly opposite from what he said.

Choi Kong wanted to hear no more. He chased Choi Soon out of his room and slammed the door behind him. " When will the both of you stop fighting and realise the gravity of the situation? " questioned Choi Kong.

Choi Young was first introduced to the storage room. Most workers were busy shifting boxes of goods while some were counter checking and counting the goods. He was ready for all the hardship he would encounter in work, but he wasn't sure if Eun Soo was. Hence, he did not ring Eun Soo up to tell her about the job opportunity, firstly because he was no Vice President and secondly, he didn't want her to tire herself with all the manual work.

Meanwhile, Eun Soo waited patiently for his call. She did manage to find a few jobs that interest her and she submitted her job applications, but she still wanted to hear from Choi Young. She kept calling him up, but Choi Young didn't pick up the call. It was true that he was very busy at work, but even when he saw the incoming call, he refused to pick it up. He wanted to relationships with Eun Soo anymore, and just wanted to focus on the progress of the company.

Choi Young worked day and night without any complaints, but Choi Soon kept finding problems and mistakes in his way of handling things. He desired to leave the company badly if not for remembering his father's words on how desperate the situation was. After a month, the company still saw no progress. Choi Soon pushed the blame all to Choi Young when he was just a mere worker, shifting and checking goods. Choi Soon did not give him the permission to clinch deals for the company.

" I mustn't waste anymore time or let the company lose more money. I will go out and clinch the deals myself! " Choi Young set a target to clinch at least 5 new deals for the company and find different suppliers to ensure the supply of goods won't suffer. That was a target he set for himself, but in life, everything won't go as well as we hope.

respond to reviews:

1. Flo- thanks for being the first reviewer. I hope this story won't get too dramatic...


	5. Clearing misunderstandings with Eun Soo

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1. Sorry for not updating, it was because I had french immersion for the past two days. Il est tres interessant and unique.

Eun Soo tries to find Choi Young's workplace and his background. After begging his talent manager for details and asking her friends to keep a look out, she finally found where he worked.

Choi Young was busy shifting goods and opening them to check. Carelessly, he let the penknife cut his fingers for he wasn't paying attention to where he was cutting. Other workers gathered around him, knowing that he was their President's brother.

" Are you alright? Someone, get the first aid kit! " shouted one of the workers. Then, he escorted Choi Young to somewhere less crowded and ordered the rest to continue working. Choi Young left his things there as he left. As he walked out, he saw Eun Soo at the entrance. Eun Soo noticed him too. Her gaze fell onto his injured hand, and she gasped aloud.

" Let her in, I know her! " shouted Choi Young at the security guard. Eun Soo ran towards Choi Young and grabbed his hand, taking a look at it.

" How did you get injured? Does it hurt? Aren't you the successor of a big company? Why are you doing all these manual labour? Why didn't you answer my calls? " bombarded Eun Soo.

" It's nothing, just a small cut. " explained Choi Young.

" What? You call this a small cut? It is so long! " exclaimed Eun Soo.

" My point of letting you in to tell you that you should go find your own job and don't waste time calling me anymore. I won't pick up any of your calls! " argued Choi Young.

Eun Soo lost grip of his hands as Choi Young pulled his hand back to his side.

" Why? I thought..." Asked Eun Soo.

" No, it's not what you think. Everything I did was out of pure kindness. Or else, what do u think it was? " replied Choi Young. Eun Soo's heart froze upon hearing it, she was dead shock.

" Why do you have to say this right at my face, so directly? " Those were the exact words that flashed through Eun Soo's mind and her heartfelt thoughts, but she never let the words come out of her mouth. Instead, she put up a brave front in front of Choi Young, and took it as though nothing happened.

" No, you misunderstood. I just wanted to make another friend. I am already finding a job and handed in job applications. Don't worry about me. Let me dress your wound first! " said Eun Soo. The worker who was accompanying Choi Young understood what Choi Young meant when he looked at him. He walked back to the warehouse, leaving Choi Young with Eun Soo.

Choi Young sat on the steps as Eun Soo opened the first aid kit and cleaned his wound. It was just like how she dressed his wound in King Gongnim's era. Blowing his wound, then wrapping it with a bandage. Choi Young looked on intensely at her. He felt her bandaging procedure familiar, but couldn't remember where he had seen it or experienced it.

" Have I met you before? Before that day on the streets " asked Choi Young. " I find your bandaging really familiar, but I don't know how to explain that feeling..."

" That's because I met you in your past life! " Eun Soo felt like answering that, but instead she replied, " No, it was our first meeting that day. Keep your wound away from the water. "

" Thanks a lot anyway! " thanked Choi Young. He stood up and started walking back to the warehouse.

" Wait, Choi Young, can I help you in your work? Do you have some time, let's just talk a while more, can we? " asked Eun Soo.

" Okay, I can spare you sometime. " replied Choi Young.

" I heard from some of my friends who are working as Private investigators. They say that you are facing some problems at work. " explained Eun Soo.

" It's a lot of family problems, which I don't want to talk about it. I stuck at this position. I feel that I should go out, clinch more deals for the company. That's what I should really be doing, instead of staying here. My mood has been really bad because of that. " sighed Choi Young.

" Then you should do what you want. I can help you, since I am still jobless now. Maybe I can find someone good, get a good job and a good husband. " joked Eun Soo.

" Great, this sought of worked out. Let's go now! " said Choi Young anxiously.

" So fast? " asked Eun Soo.

" Yep! Don't waste time. I can't afford to waste any time. Really, please remember that you are just helping me, not that I..." announced Choi young.

" I know, I know. I just want to help a friend as simple as that! " intercepted Eun Soo. Both headed to the main office, where Choi Young met his father secretly. He sought permission to clinch deals for the company from his father. Choi Soon was nowhere to be seen, hence Choi Young left without telling him. Taking a look at the possible lists of business partners, Choi Young did some general research on his phone as they headed to the car park. They drove to Choi Young's home, where they started their detailed research. Both had a fun time together, researching on people, making coffee and dinner for one another, exchanging information.

After three days of researching day and night, the duo got closer, understanding each other better, and cleared up their misunderstandings. Both stepped out of the house, and started their meetings with the businessmen whom they had contacted. They made use of every second, every minute, every hour to meet more people. Many a times, the business deal fell out halfway through. Hopes were dashed for Choi Young, but Eun Soo continued encouraging him.

" We have the highest chance in clinching this deal, so we must make good use of it! " cheered Choi Young with a positive mindset. The contract was finally signed after 3 long hours.

" Finally, our first deal! " screamed Choi Young as his business partner left the room. Choi Young was drunk after drinking lots of beer just to entertain his business partner. Perhaps it was just a little as compared to other abit drinkers, but Choi Young wasn't used to drinking excessively. Eun Soo calmed the high spirited Choi Young.

" I am so happy for you! We made it, and we can achiever further! " exclaimed Eun Soo, supporting Choi Young.

" Sorry once again for ignoring all your calls, and shouting at you previously. That's just my character when I get angry. " Choi Young apologised again. right after, he dashed to the bathroom, and Eun Soo could hear him puking. She knocked on the door asking if he was fine, but no reply came. Choi Young emerged 5 minutes later, looking horribly pale.

" I am alright, don't worry. It's late into the night and you should return too. " explained Choi Young, worried about her safety.

" But you are drunk, you can't drive. Let me drive you home! " suggested Eun Soo. She took Choi Young's car keys from his pocket and supported him to the car. Coincidentally, Choi Soon was at the same restaurant in a private room. He spotted the both of them together and believed that Choi Young was flirting instead of grabbing opportunities to help the company. He took pictures and decided to tell his parents the next morning.

Respond to reviews:

1. Zero: haha, thanks.

2. guest: I'm not an expert in love story, so I don't really know how to describe their relationship, just quite simple things, but hopefully you guys can feel that they are getting closer and closer after each quarrel.


	6. Eun Soo's help

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1.

Choi Young awoke on his bed, his head screaming at him in pain. Gingerly, he got out of bed and walked to his living room. He saw a figure lying on his sofa. Rubbing his eyes and taking a look again, he realised it was Eun Soo.

" Oh my, what happened last night. Don't tell me..." Choi Young said to himself. Just then, Eun Soo woke up, hearing the noise that he made.

" Oh, you are awake. How are you feeling? Better? " asked Eun Soo.

" What happened? Why did you sleep here? " questioned Choi Young.

" Otherwise, do you think it would be proper for me to sleep in your room? You were drunk last night after we clinched the first deal. I drove you home, and laid you in your bed. " replied Eun Soo, stretching herself. " I should get going, see you later as we meet other clients. " said Eun Soo as she yawned.

All of a sudden, a shrill ringing from the telephone broke the dead silence. Choi Young ran to pick up the phone.

" My parents want to meet us. " said Choi Young.

" Us? How do they know about me? You told them? " inquired Eun Soo.

" No, I didn't. I don't know, just go now. They seem angry! " explained Choi Young worriedly. He wondered what have they done wrong this time round. Clinching a deal for the company was a good new, not a bad one, so what can it be? Eun Soo noticed the discomfort and anxiety in Choi Young's eyes.

" Don't worry. We did nothing, we don't need to be afraid. " assured Eun Soo. Choi Young seemed to relax a little after hearing her words of comfort. They left home for Choi Kong's residence.

" I have arrived. " greeted Choi Young as he bowed towards his parents and brother who were seated at the living room, waiting for him.

" Good morning, I am Eun Soo. " introduced Eun Soo as she bowed in respect too.

Choi Kong stood up, taking a good look at her.

" What's so good about her? She looks pretty? How are her qualifications and how is her background? " asked Choi Kong openly.

" Dad, what are you talking about? I don't get it. " replied Choi Young, really clueless why his dad would ask such questions.

" Don't lie any further. Choi Soon caught you in a restaurant yesterday holding her. She had your arms over her shoulders. If you don't want to concentrate on your work tell me, I can let you go, rather than have you slacking and making new girlfriends. " barked Choi Young.

" I told you long ago that he isn't serious about helping out the company. All he knows is to drag the company down and hinder the progress of the work. " added Choi Young's mum.

" Mum, Dad, I... " Choi Young tried to defend himself.

" There's no use explaining any further. I don't need you in my company, you are of no help to the company. " exclaimed Choi Soon as he stood up and turned to his brother. To his surprise, when he first looked at Eun Soo, he was drawn to her and mesmerised by her. In the dark restaurant last night, he merely caught a glimpse of her. He admired Eun Soo, for Eun Soo didn't flinch at all when his parents were fuming with anger unlike Choi Young. Choi Young was trying to please them.

" Choi Young, this is unlike you. You always like to remain at your stand and defend your own stand. We have done nothing wrong. " explained Eun Soo. " last night, we merely met with a client and managed to clinch a deal for the company. "

" Clinched a deal? Who found the client? " asked Choi Soon.

" I researched on the businessman and his background. They all seem fine to us. Last night, nothing happened between the both of us. " insisted Eun Soo.

" I trust your judgements. You will continue working on the deal. " This sentence from Choi a Soon shocked the entire family.

" Choi Soon, I thought you did not trust them at all? You did not trust Choi Young in the first place! " reminded Hwa Min.

" This lady is full of business talent. Once she joined Choi Young, they managed to clinch a deal. Without her, do you think Choi Young can do it? All he knows is acting! " argued Choi Soon. " You are fired. This lady here will work for our company and replace you. "

" She doesn't know the company well enough yet, she is already looking for a job of her own! " explained Choi Young who wanted to pull Eun Soo out of his complicated family problems.

" Looking for a job? That means she is unemployed! I will employ her as my employee straight away now! " announced Choi Soon.

" That's too rush, Choi Soon. She is a stranger, and ought to go through the interviews just like any other employee! " Choi Kong pointed out. Choi Soon shook his head and pulled Eun Soo towards his side. Eun Soo was too shock to react, but upon realising that she had shifted closer to Choi Soon, she immediately jerked back, pulling her arm free.

" Please don't touch me. " said an angered Eun Soo. Choi Soon let go of her arm upon hearing it.

Choi Young grabbed Eun Soo's arm and brought her away from his brother.

" please don't hurt her. " said Choi Young as he noticed the red marks on her wrist. His brother had exerted too much force, causing Eun Soo pain. She was extremely comforted to hear his words.

" Actually, he does care about me..." muttered Eun Soo, so soft that she could barely hear her own voice.

Choi a Soon questioned himself, asking himself what he was doing and why would he be attracted to such a woman. He had to admit that Eun Soo was indeed quite talented in business, clinching a deal so quickly, and she was a lady who abided by her own principles. That deserved much admiration, but it wasn't love, Choi Soon reminded himself.

" That was just an instant of folly, I don't love her at all. I have to get her into my company for she will be of some use to the company. " plotted Choi Soon.

" Choi Soon? " shook Hwa Min, worried about her elder son who was in a daze.

" Choi Young, you have to stop your relationship with her. " forced Choi Kong as he saw Choi Young still holding on to Eun Soo's arm. Choi Young realised it too and he immediately moved away.

" What's wrong with me? " Choi Young asked himself. When he was holding onto Eun Soo's arms, he felt comfort and warmth. He felt safe with her. It was a rare feeling, as though they had fallen in love before. But this can't be true when they met each other just two months ago... Neither was it love at first sight, thought Choi Young.

" So you will be working for my company! No buts. " asked Choi a Soon as he pointed towards Eun Soo.

" Alright then, no ' buts '. I have a request. If you want me to work, I must have Choi Young to help me. There are too many things to handle at once and he can help me. " replied Eun Soo. She knew that she should never take the place that belonged to Choi Young. Hence, no matter what happens, she will let him continue to work in the company. She didn't know what was the conflict between him and his family members, but all she wanted was to let him stay in the company and succeed it one day.


	7. Is it fate?

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1.

Respond to reviews:

1. guest- haha, the pictures are not important anymore, he just wanted to anger his father initially and get Choi Young out of the company.

2. Guest- oops? I don't get this, haha.

As soon as Eun Soo officially joined the company and worked with Choi Soon, there seemed to be a change of luck. The company stabilised, more deals flowed in, everyone was impressed by Eun Soo's performance and regarded her as a saviour.

Choi Kong personally thanked Eun Soo for her hard work. Choi Soon claimed some credit as well, saying that he went on business meetings with Eun Soo. But Eun Soo had been working with Choi Young as this while. Each night after work, they meet up to discuss on the company's situation and possible clients. Choi Soon merely listened to the reports from Eun Soo and tagged along wherever she went.

Eun Soo was promoted very quickly to the head of the business department. Choi Young remained as a low status worker, doing manual labour in he warehouse. He had never been called for meetings and his father started to doubt his abilities in business. Choi Young still stayed with the company and did not resign to continue his dream career as an actor. Keeping his home affairs away from media, no one knew his background and family problems. All the public knew was that he hailed from a rich family.

One day after work, Choi Soon decided to invite Eun Soo for dinner as a form of celebration, but Eun Soo declined politely.

" Sorry, I have an appointment tonight. Maybe another time? " apologised Eun Soo.

" You are busy tonight? Meeting with Choi Young again? Everytime I want to have a meal with you, you say you have an appointment. " questioned Choi Soon.

" No, it's not. " denied Eun Soo as she looked away. She told a lie. Walking away briskly, she did not turn back to look at Choi Soon. He smelt something fishy and followed her.

Eun Soo drove to meet Choi Young and both returned to Choi Young's home. Choi Soon followed their car a distance away. As he stood outside their home, he heard laughter from the both of them. Choi Soon flew into a rage, trying his best to control his fiery anger.

" I provided you a job, a stable income and a chance to perform in company, but you still chose him! " thought Choi Soon who regretted allowing Eun Soo to join the company, bringing the both of them closer since they were in the same company and often met.

In the house, Choi Young and Eun Soo celebrated their success merrily, preparing dinner together and watching a movie till wee hours before Eun Soo drove back home. Choi Soon had longed returned home, not wanting to see anymore. He thought Eun Soo spent the night with Choi Young, and in his room, he thought how to separate the both.

Eun Soo was woken up by the shrill sound of a car horn outside her home. Lazily, she dragged herself out of bed and looked out. It was Choi Soon.

" Seriously, what does he want? " Eun Soo muttered under her breath. She opened the door and shouted out to Choi Soon.

" Dress up and hop on. I will drive to you office. " Choi Soon shouted back.

" It's okay, I can drive on my own. I won't be late! " replied Eun Soo.

" I insist! " persisted Choi Soon. Eun Soo had no choice but to accept his offer.

...

" We are going to meet Choi Young first. " said Choi Soon as he stopped outside the warehouse.

" Why? Did he do anything wrong? " asked Eun Soo.

" It's just some brother to brother talk. Stay in the car. " ordered Choi Soon. Choi Young was an early bird. His car was already in the carpark and he was walking to the warehouse.

" Choi Young! " Choi Soon called out.

" Yes? " replied Choi Young as he realised it was his brother. Before Choi Young could register why his brother was looking for him, Choi Soon threw a punch against his face. Eun Soo who was in the car witness what happened and she closed her eyes in shock and fear.

" Why are you beating me? " asked Choi Young.

" Ask yourself. What did you do last night? " questioned Choi Soon.

" I was sleeping in the night! " answered Choi Young, not wanting to tell him about staying up late with Eun Soo.

" Do you think I am that stupid and naive? You were with Eun Soo right? She stayed over at your place!" barked Choi Soon.

" Are you speechless now? Am I correct? " added Choi Soon. Choi Young stood there not knowing what to reply.

" We had a dinner, that's all. We watched a movie too. " Choi Young said truthfully.

" Don't lie any further! " insisted Choi Soon as he beat up Choi Young again. Choi Young didn't want to be controlled by his brother any further and he put up a fight too.

" Why are you using such unruly means to agitate and threaten me? Do you think if you continue beating me, you would stop Eun Soo from visiting me? " agitated Choi Young.

" How dare you talk to me in such a manner? I am your elder brother!" Screamed Choi Soon, as he pushed Choi Young face down onto the ground. As Choi Young tried to break the fall, he heard a cracking sound in his wrist before he fell onto the ground.

" This is too unreasonable. I must stand up against him myself! " Choi Young motivated himself to stand up. Grabbing his wrist and standing up,Choi Young forced Choi Soon to leave immediately. Eun Soo had gotten out of the car upon seeing Choi Young fall.

" choi Young! " shouted Eun Soo concernly.

" Get back into the car! " commanded Choi Soon as both realised Eun Soo's presence at the place where they just fought.

" Better stop meeting her or I will really remove you from the company. I plan to let her go on a business trip overseas and get a business degree. " warned Choi Soon.

" No, you can't do that!" resisted Choi Young.

" Why not? Unless you can provide her with more things, groom her and let her achieve all her dreams! " rebutted Choi Soon.

" You don't even know her dreams!" argued Choi Young as Choi Soon grabbed Eun Soo's hands and left for his car. Eun Soo stared worriedly at Choi Young and looked down at his wrist. Choi Young watched as the both of them left.

" Am I really fated not to be with her? No matter how much we have done for each other? " asked Choi Young. He always felt special when he was with Eun Soo, as though they known each other for a long time. He suddenly had a worry that Eun Soo might leave him forever. Once again, he sensed that Eun So had left him before this incident.

" Has she left me before? Why do I sense that she had? " repeated Choi Young as he kept asking himself.

...

For the whole day, Eun Soo couldn't stop thinking about Choi Young, wondering if he was fine, worrying if his mood would be affected by wha happened. She tried to concentrate on her work, but failed. Once it was time to leave at 5pm, she hurriedly ran to the bus stop and took a bus to Choi Young's home.

" Is Choi Young around? " Eun Soo asked the housekeeper.

" No, he hasn't returned. would you like to take a seat inside first? " invited the housekeeper, knowing that Eun Soo was a frequent visitor.

"No, it's alrght. " replied Eun Soo.

" Ah! There he is, he has returned! " said the housekeeper as he pointed to the direction behind Eun Soo. Eun Soo turned around to look at him. Choi Young stood at the entrance looking at her. His wrist was bandaged and he was holding it tightly against his abdomen. Both stared at each other, rooted to the ground. Choi Young snapped out of faze first. He walked towards Eun Soo. Eun Soo thought he would stop to talk to her, but he walked past her and entered his home.

" Close the door! " ordered Choi Young coldly.


	8. Breakup

Haha, I am typing this while watching the Hunger Games. Super nice movie along with the Lord of the Rings, Divergent and Fault In Our Stars. Okay, so back to the story, how do you guys find it so far? Is it still engaging? Pls review, hehe. :D

Eun Soo was heartbroken seeing Choi Young coldly brush her side. As if on cue, the Heaven pitied her too and it started raining. Rain poured, drenching Eun Soo who stood rooted to the ground outside Choi Young's home. Choi Young watched her from the windows in his room.

" Should I invite her in? It raining cats and dogs. " asked the housekeeper. Choi Young kept mum, wondering about whether to let Eun Soo in.

" It's fate that we have been separated so many times. Maybe things just won't go the way we hope. Maybe this is the life we have to face... But still, I admired her dearly, and my heart beats incessantly as soon as I hear that we are going to meet. " Choi Young pondered. Before he could give an answer, Choi Soon arrived. Placing a jacket over Eun Soo's shoulders and opening an umbrella, he attempted to usher Eun Soo into his car.

" Let's go. You will fall sick in the rain. " persuaded Choi Soon.

" No! " said a determined Eun Soo.

" How can he leave me alone in the rain? How can he do that to me? He wasn't this way. He has never been that cruel to me! " scolded Eun Soo who refused to believe that Choi Young would treat her this way. All she remembered was the nice Choi Young who did everything for her, who cared for her safety, who protected her.

" Come on, he won't come down for you. It isn't too late to realise that he is such a person! " ordered Choi Soon.

Choi Young watched as they stared at the entrance outside his home. He remained undecided, but he knew he had to decide soon if he still wanted to have Eun Soo by his side.

" Get her in. " shouted Choi Young as he ran down the stairs. When he opened the door, he witnessed Choi Soon escorting Eun Soo to his car.

" Eun Soo! " screamed Choi Young. He ran out into the rain.

" Don't call my name! You aren't fit to call me! " barked Eun Soo fully as he turned to look at him. " Everytime I call you, you failed to reply, I understand. Everytime you ignored me and scolded me, I understand. But this time, you just left me outside your home, not giving me a glance or any explanation, I don't understand and I don't want to understand why. I hate you! "

Choi Young made his decision to invite Eun Soo to his home was too late. Eun Soo had changed her mind and no longer trusted him.

" You are a weakling to let a lady out in the rain! " mocked Choi Soon.

Choi Young was speechless and extremely guilty. Eun Soo and Choi Soon got into the car. She never turned back to look at him. She never stole a glance. She never did.

" Sir, please get back into the house. " begged the housekeeper as he pulled out an umbrella. Choi Young shoved his housekeeper outside, and screamed to be left alone.

" Why must I always let fate control my life? This seems like Romeo and Juliet and we are a pair of star crossed lovers, but our parents aren't obstructing us, my decisions are! I will stand up and do it, Eun Soo. I will let you return to my side, I want you to be safe with me! " Choi Young cheered himself on.

Choi Young became a workaholic just like Eun Soo. Both lost faith in each other and just treated life meaninglessly. Each day passed by swiftly without knowing. Determined and persistent, Choi Young worked extremely hard, trying to expand nd improve his relationship with business clients, getting to know more people and make friends with them.

...

Within a blink of an eye, two months flew past them. Life went on even though they didn't meet for two months and two weeks. Choi Young gained the support from many of the workers and they liked his working attitude and humble personality. His dad failed to visit him anymore as he didn't contribute to the company. Many directors planned to fire him, but the workers insist that he was a good motivational source and things have been progressing smoothly.

Meanwile, Eun Soo was gaining more and more support from the directors too. She declined to go overseas for special training, mentioning that she believes it's best to learn at home.

Soon, Choi Soon received a petition letter from the workers, asking him to promote and reward Choi Young for his hard work and contribution. Laughing, he showed the letter to Eun Soo and his dad.

" What has he done to deserve such a thing from us? " mocked Choi Soon.

" He did help out in sorting goods and ensuring the supplies come on time! " added Choi Kong, who didn't want to discredit his younger son despite his poor performance. " He has worked for quite a few months and the workers like him so much. If we don't promote him, the workers may get angry and go on strike. "

" Would they dare? " questioned Choi Soon who refused to believe that the workers trusted Choi Young so much.

" it's no harm to us if we promote him. If we don't and the workers go on strike or decide to resign, the company would suffer. " Eun Soo shared her thought. Choi Soon looked at her. It was the first time in two months that she spoke up for Choi Young.

Tapping his fingers against the table, Choi Soon thought twice about Eun Soo's real intentions.

" Perhaps, I am just thinking too much," Choi Soon scolded himself. He granted Choi Young's promotion, but it was just a supervisor, still a low and much disregarded position.

...

While having lunch with his colleagues one day, he heard people commenting why the company managed to stabilised as soon as Eun Soo entered. How can one person make such a vast difference to the starus of the company? Besides, Eun Soo came from an unknown background, with no business history, neither was her previous job much related to business.

Do you think there is something behind it? Are things as simple as it seems and is Eun Soo really that ' magical' ?


	9. Suspicions and getting up

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1. Sorry for not updating recently, cause I am busy with my school activities though it's holidays.

Respond to review:

- Haha thanks, happy that you enjoy it.

While returning home one day, Choi Young spotted Choi Soon driving past. He was driving away from home, because he usually won't drive past the warehouse to go home.

" Where is he going? " Choi Young thought. Hopping into his car, he followed Choi Soon and chased after him sneakily. Choi Soon pulled over at a mini underground carpark in the city, and despite the heavy oncoming traffic, he dashed across the road swiftly, into a restaurant. Joon ha stared at him, observing every movement of his.

" Who is he meeting? Why is he in a hurry? " Choi Young wondered. Nothing could hurry Choi Soon, for he would always procrastinate and take his own sweet time to get things done. But this time round, things were different and unusual. Something's amiss.

In order not to arouse any suspicions, Choi Young stayed outside the restaurant and pretended to be waiting for a cab. Occasionally looking at the road and pretending to be waiting for a taxi, he was actually trying to eavesdrop and monitor their actions, but to no avail. The cars were too distracting, passers by blocked his view, and he stood no chance in monitoring his brother. All he knew was Choi Soon was meeting a suspicious looking guy, burly, unkempt, a long and sharp nose with big round eyes.

Choi Soon's hands were trembling. A cup of coffee was placed in front of him. Once warm, but now cold. He looked up at the stranger.

" Why did you call me? I told you not to disturb me anymore. " demanded Choi Soon.

" What do you think? I just want to find out how things are going. " sneered the stranger.

" Cut your nonsense and don't waste my time. What do you want? " Choi Soon raised his voice. Choi Young entered the restaurant, ignoring the fact that Choi Soon might recognise him. Choi Soon was too engrossed in his conversation with the stranger.

" What else can it be? Do I need to spell it out for you, young man? " asked the stranger who broke into a laughter. It sent shills down Choi Young's spine for he didn't anticipate such an eerily laughter.

" Fine, it's the last time. Remember not to say it out. I need some time to get it. I will contact you again. " ordered Choi Soon.

" Hm.. Maybe not, don't forget, I still hold the evidence of what you have done to your own company. I have yet to destroy it. " laughed the stranger.

Choi Young caught bits and pieces of their conversation. All the information he heard were mixed up, confusing him. " What evidence? What company? " What is the things he wants from Choi Soon? "

Choi Soon stood up rigidly and left, without even noticing Choi Young's presence. Choi Young stalked the stranger and followed where he went. The stranger walked down the streets of the city, knowing that someone was following him. But no matter how hard he tried to shake him off or distract him, Choi Young followed behind closely. He was going to meet his accomplice.

" No choice, just got to meet them and see what can they do about it. " said the stranger and he started texting his friends to inform them that he has been followed. The stranger arrived at an alley, not far away from town. There were two others waiting for him from what choi young could see. Using his extremely sharp tried, he listened to their conversation and recorded it.

But to his surprise, as soon as he leaned against the wall, prepared to eavesdrop, he saw shadows surrounding him. He looked up and recognised that stranger who he had been following for the past 20 minutes.

" What do you want? " demanded the stranger.

" Nothing, I am just passing by, then I saw the three of you talking as if something big and bad is going to happen, so I wanted to listen. " lied Choi Young.

" Speak! I know that you have been following me from the restaurant to this place. " ordered the stranger once more.

" Okay, I am a private investigator. My boss ordered me to follow you.. " Choi Young lied again. No matter what, he wasn't going to tell the truth.

" Haha, it must be your wife. How long has she been suspecting you of an affair? This isn't the first time. " laughed his friend. A sigh of relief I came from Choi Young, he didn't expect this lie to be close to reality.

" It can't be, I warned her not too! " insisted the stranger.

" Woomin, come on, it must be the case, otherwise, why would someone want to follow you? Do you think it would be related to the downfall of the company? " asked his friend.

" Woomin, that's his name. That's what they have been talking about. They caused the downfall of the company. So carless to make such a mistake. But why? Why does brother want to cause the downfall of yeah company? " a million thoughts ran through ChoiYoung's mind instantly

" Alright, I will let you go! " Woomin said, snapping Choi Young out of his thoughts.

" Thank you, thank you. I promise, I won't happen again. " apologised Choi Young, for in his mind, it was set that he would return to investigate further.

Returning home after a close shave, Choi Young just sat on his couch and day dreamed. He rejected food and everything else. Out of a sudden, his doorbell rang. The housekeeper opened the door and found Eun Soo outside, drunk.

" Why are you here and dead drunk? " asked Choi a young worriedly as he bent down to support her. Without another word,Eun Soo immediately fell into Choi Young's embrace.

" I miss you so much. I have publicly declared that I have no feelings towards Choi Soon. I want to work with you not with him. Given my influence now, I can ask everyone to support you and let you get a good position in the company. It's your company afterall. " shouted Eun Soo incoherently.

" Come, you are drunk. Don't utter nonsense any further. " explained Choi Young. He carried her to the couch where he was seating moments ago. He took off her shoes himself instead of asking his housekeeper to do those chores.

" Eun Soo, what if Choi Young really purposely harmed the company and targeted it? Why would he want to do that? " asked Choi Young, expecting no response. All Eun Soo did was to twist and turn on the tiny couch, barely enough for her to lie.

" I have to stand up against everyone to investigate this matter. I can't let it go like this. Are you with me?" Choi Young asked once more. Just then, his doorbell rang for the second time in the night.

" Why is everyone coming over tonight? Are they so free? " shouted Choi Young, annoyed.

It was Choi Kong.

" Dad! " greeted Choi Young. " Why did you come over? "

" So she is really here? The same lady. I thought you said that you didn't love her at all, you allowed her to join your brother and everything else. What is she doing in your house now? Why is she sleeping over there? " bombarded Choi Kong.

" Previously I don't, but now I do love her. Everytime I am with her, I feel so secure and I feel as though I want to do lots of things for her and with her. Anyway, she told everyone that she didn't like Choi Soon, didn't she?" Questioned Choi Young.

" No, she didn't. Choi Soon was so upset. He told me that the lady said that you forced them to part and you threatened him. " answered Choi Kong confusingly.

" He must be lying. Eun Soo won't lie to me! " persisted Choi Young, defending himself and Eun Soo.

" How dare you say that your brother is lying? Better end this relationship, focus on your work and return her to your brother. You ought to focus on your work, your contributions are decreasing drastically. " demanded Choi Kong.

" I see...there can be lots of contributions from the post of a supervisor. Why not let Choi Soon take the post while I take over the president? This way, his contributions would be way more than as of now. " said Choi Young sarcastically. " Please return home now. It's late. "

It was a cold reply from Choi Young. Angrily, Choi Kong stormed out of the house.


	10. The competition

Hope you guys enjoy the story so far... Please continue to review, thanks.

Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1.

Choi Young and Eun Soo have gotten back. He started the day by making breakfast for Eun Soo; a sunny omelette, a glass of milk, two sausages and some toasted bread. Eun Soo had a pounding headache after drinking too much last night, but she assured Choi Young that she was feeling much better.

Laughter filled the house. Everytime they were together, they would surely enjoy themselves. Both have devoted their weekends to picnics, ice-skating, playing ten ise, cooking and watching movies. All those were their past times. Eun Soo continued working for the company with Choi Young remaining at his post. Choi Young mentioned his suspicions on the company's downfall to Eun Soo who promised to investigate further. Choi Young didn't feel secure with Eun Soo working so closely with Choi Soon, hence he persuaded her to leave her job, but to no avail. Choi Soon refuses to let Eun Soo leave too, keeping her by his side. That angered Choi Young.

" Let her leave with me! " argued Choi Young.

Choi Soon rolled his eyes at his younger brother. Choi Young immediately knew that his brother refused to listen any further.

" I insist! She doesn't have any feelings toward you at all! " threatened Choi Young.

" Insist as much as you like! Who has higher authority? Who had more power? Should we ask mum and dad? " asked Choi Soon, losing his temper and patience too.

" Dad came over last night. He met her. " said Choi Young softly.

" Oh! So what did he say? If he agrees to your relationship, I have nothing to say. " questioned Choi Soon, confident that his father would never agree to their relationship and he was right.

" Please, let us have our own lives. Let Eun Soo get out of all these conflicts that we have. " pleaded Choi Young.

" What conflicts? She has never been involved in any of them. It all started because of you. " laughed Choi Soon.

" Alright, how about this? " asked Choi Young.

" Speak! " ordered Choi Soon annoyingly.

" We will have a competition. " answered Choi Young.

" A...what? A competition? Am I hearing things wrongly? Because of this, you want a competition. Is it true that you have nothing better to do? " barked Choi Soon, worried that it might be to his disadvantage.

" yes, a competition between us to see who clinch yeh most business deals for the company. If I win, Eun Soo will leave. " replied Choi Young. Clinching deals was definitely an easy task for Choi Soon since he held power and experience, unlike Choi Young. However, he was still willing to challenge his elder brother, hoping that results would be otherwise, his efforts and hopes would pay off.

" If you lose, Eun Soo will stay, you will leave. Agreeable? " continued Choi Soon with his utmost confidence.

" I agree..." muttered Choi Young, his confidence level started to drop the moment he talked about the competition and the dare. He was worried that he might lose Eun Soo. Eun Soo was standing outside and she overheard their conversation through the ajar door.

Eun Soo and Choi Young spent the night together again. Knowing that Choi young wasn't in the best mood, she did everything herself and waited for Choi Young to tell her everything.

" Eun Soo..." Choi Young called out as he stepped into the kitchen. Eun Soo turned to place her finger against his lips, hushing him.

" I know what you are going to say. The competition right? Fear not, Choi Young. I believe in you. Regardless of the result, I will want to stay with you. " assured Eun Soo with a warm smile on her face.

" But if I really do lose, which is the likely case, will you still go against my brother and be with me? " asked Choi Young.

" Why not? It's my own life. I make whatever decisions I like. Actually, I am rather angry with you for not discussing this matter with me! " grumbled Eun Soo. Choi Youngbroke off into laughter upon seeing Eun Soo's funny expression. Eun Soo frowned as she noted his reaction.

" What's so funny? " questioned Eun Soo.

" Nothing..." Laughed Choi Young who couldn't control his laughter.

" If you are so free and happy, why don't you...prepare dinner for me? " asked Eun Soo.

" Ah, no way! I am still feeling down. I will go into my room. Once it's ready, call me! " informed Choi Young as he turned away. Honestly, he was still feeling a little lack of confidence. The competition would be two months long starting from next week. No one could receive any help from anyone to ensure a fair and reliable result.

Choi Soon though confident, took things rather seriously too. One day, he received an SMS from Woomin.

" Forgot to inform you that when we met Intel restaurant previously, someone tailed me. My friends thought he was a PI sent from my wife as he claimed, but I confirmed from my wife that she didn't. I have a picture of him. I snapped the shot when I was facing the mirror on my way to meet my friends. Wonder if you know him and if he is dangerous? " read out Choi Soon. Instantly, he received an image file from Woomin. Downloading the attachment and opening the folder, it shocked him to his core.

" choi...choi young! " said an alarmed Choi Soon.

" Has he found out anything? he is my brother! If he finds out the truth, we will all be in deep trouble. " replied Choi Soon immediately through SMS.

" Yes, one of them said something about the downfall of the company. I scolded him immediately. I am worried that he might have found something suspicious and may follow me once more. " came the quick reply.

" It's too late to find out what he knows. We need to do something. " answered Choi Soon.

" What do you propose? " asked Woomin.

haha,tell me what do you think Choi Soon would propose? I will leave this question here till next time I update.


	11. The accident

Sorry for the late update because I was writing the fanfic of lotr and Phantom of the opera.

Respond to reviews:

1. Guest-Yep, haha. Sorry that this is kind of lame.

* * *

><p>" Get rid of him " Choi Soon typed. No reply came thereafter, but Choi Soon expect his instructions to be heeded by Woomin.<p>

Choi Young goes out to hold business talks and meet the clients. He was still trying to comprehend why Choi Soon wanted to harm the company.

On the other hand, Choi Soon was unaware that Eun Soo was looking into the case too, hence he paid no attention to Eun Soo's queries on how the company got into trouble.

" Eun Soo, I will be returning late tonight. Don't wait for me, just have your dinner first! " said Choi Young as he rang Eun Soo.

" Okay. " replied Eun Soo as she put down the phone.

Choi Young had only clinched a deal so far. Choi Soon being more prominent in the business industry was viewed to be more trustworthy and had a wider connection to secure deals.

It was late into the night when choi young successfully signed his second deal. As he walked towards the public carpark on the opposite street, he checked his phone for messages and called Eun Soo.

" Eun Soo, I am returning soon, wait..."

Before he could complete his sentence, Eun Soo heard the screeching of the car followed by a loud thud.

" Choi Young? Choi Young! " Eun Soo called out frantically.

There was a commotion on the other end and it left Eun Soo puzzled. No one responded to her and she kept hearing unfamiliar voices.

Choi Young lay sprawled on the road after being knocked over by a car. He had been running across the road, hoping to get to the opposite pavement before the light turned red when an oncoming car knocked him down. His phone was right beside him. Choi Young tried to reach for his phone but he soon swooned.

Eun Soo was extremely worried. She ended the call and redialled Choi Young's number, but this time, no one picked up the phone.

It was until the umpteenth time when someone finally picked up the call.

" Choi Young! " shouted Eun Soo. " What happened? "

" May I know if you are the victim's relative? " asked the stranger. " I am a paramedic. The victim got into an accident and we are sending him to the hospital now. I noticed that you kept calling him, so I answered his call. "

" Paramedic? Accident? I am his friend. His good friend! How is he now? " Eun Soo replied quickly.

" Okay.." Eun Soo answered after knowing where Choi Young would be sent to. She grabbed her jacket and her purse, and left for the hospital.

The clattering sound of high heeled shoes could be heard throughout the quiet hospital as Eun Soo ran into the emergency room.

" Where is the patient Choi Young? " Eun Soo pressed the nurse for an answer.

" Please hold on and allow me to check the list of patients. " continued the nurse.

" Hurry please. " urged Eun Soo.

" He isn't out yet. The doctor is still examining him. " explained the nurse on duty.

" Thanks. "

Eun Soo paced up and down the waiting room, waiting for Choi Young to emerge from the the examination room.

" Hope he is fine. " thought Eun Soo.

" May I know who is Choi Young's relative? " asked the doctor who emerged from teh examination room.

" I am his good friend. May I know how is he now? " asked Eun Soo softly, trying not to disturb the rest of the patients who were resting and receiving treatment.

" Fortunately, his head injury isn't life threatening just a mild concussion and a deep gash above his eyebrow. But after taking an x-Ray for him, we realised that he broke his right leg, so we would need to operate on him now. " replied the doctor as he looked through the notes he had taken.

" Okay. " Eun Soo said calmly. She was relieved that it wasn't too serious, but at the same time she was worried that Choi Young would need some time to recuperate and thus he would definitely lose out in the competition against Choi Soon.

" Please follow the nurse to fill in his particulars. " ordered the doctor as he returned to the examination room.

* * *

><p>" How is the matter now? " texted Choi Soon.<p>

" He was unconscious when I left. But I don't think he is too badly injured. There were lots of passers-by and it was hard to just target him. " replied Woo Min.

Choi Soon slammed the table in anger. Though he didn't mean to hurt anyone, but to protect his reputation and trust, he had to hurt Choi Young.

" Leave it as it is. I will look into the matter. " Choi Soon ordered.

* * *

><p>Choi Young laid conscious on the bed as Eun Soo sat beside him.<p>

" If you feel very giddy or nauseous, just inform the nurses, " said the doctor.

" Okay, " Choi Young replied weakly as he turned to look at Eun Soo. The doctor and the nurses left his ward and closed the door.

" How are you feeling now? " asked Eun Soo concernly, grabbing Choi Young's hand.

" Still giddy, but it's alright. " replied Choi Young with a smile.

" Did you see who knocked you down? " questioned Eun Soo.

" I recognised him. It was Woomin, the guy whom I tailed. I guess Choi Soon must have realised that I am looking into the matter and got him to knock me down. " added Choi Young agitatedly.

" How can it be? How can he do this to you? You are his brother! " Eun Soo exclaimed in disbelief.

" I need to gather evidence of what he has done quickly. " explained Choi Young.

" I will do that. What about the competition? " asked Eun Soo, remembering it.

" If we can't find the evidence to prove him guilty in time, I would lose the competition. Only the evidence can stop him. There is not much time left for me to meet the clients and now this accident, I can't even leave the hospital! " Choi Young sighed in disappointment.

" Don't worry. Just focus on recovering. I will take care of all these matters. He won't dare to do anything to me. " assured Eun Soo.

" What do you plan to do? " asked Choi Young, curious.

" Speak to your father," replied Eun Soo.


	12. The truth

" Come in! " yelled Choi Kong.

" Thank you, " thanked Eun Soo.

" What do you want to say? Why are you here to see me? Go be with that useless bum! " bombarded Choi Kong.

" I came here today to inform you that we found something fishy about the company's collapse. Choi Young and I think it might be due to Choi Soon. He must have done something and we are on the verge of finding evidence, " explained Eun Soo.

" Choi Soon? How would my son target his own company? Are you crazy? Prove it to me when you have evidence, don't utter nonsense right in front of me! " Choi Kong argued.

" I know it seems unbelievable, but Choi Young has found the guy. We did some research and found out that he was the one stopping all the supplies and cutting off those business deals! " added Eun Soo.

" Choi Young, Choi Young, Choi Young, why isn't he here to tell me all this? " asked Choi Kong.

Eun Soo hesitated to speak the truth, but she still did.

" He is hospitalised. Yesterday night, he met with an accident. " said Eun Soo. Choi Kong was shocked and speechless for a moment.

" How did it happen? Is he alright? " asked Choi Kong concernly. Eun Soo could sense that he still loved his younger son deeply, but just refused to show it.

" Erm..don't worry, he will be fine. He just needs to be hospitalised for a few days, " assured Eun Soo.

" Just now you were saying that Choi Soon might be involved in the collapse of the company? " clarified Choi Kong, as he started to believe in Eun Soo.

Hwa Min stood outside Choi Kong's room and eavesdropped. She was astonished to find out what her son did, but refused to believe it despite the convincing facts provided by Eun Soo. She didn't want her husband to doubt Choi Soon too, hence she stormed in.

" Stop it! " shouted Hwa Min. her sudden booming voice shocked Eun Soo and Choi Kong.

" What are you doing here? " fired Choi Kong, who disliked being disturbed.

" Both of you are talking about Choi Soon right? How can you not believe in our son and believe this stranger? " threatened Hwa Min.

" How did you know what we were talking about? " questioned a shocked Eun Soo. " You were eavesdropping? "

" This is my house, I can be wherever I like and do whatever I want, " reminded Hwa Min.

" It is enough. Choi Young found some evidence to prove Choi Soon's mistake. She is merely sharing them with me, " explained Choi Kong.

" You would rather trust Choi Young than trust Choi Soon? He worked hard for so many years and do all Choi Young did was to leave home, " insisted Hwa Min.

" I know what to do, there is no need for a reminder of the past events. There is an outsider here, do you want everyone to know every single detail of our family? " replied Choi Kong, irritatedly. Hwa Min was pissed off and she stormed out of the room to find Choi Soon.

* * *

><p>" You were saying that Dad and Eun Soo are discussing about the reason behind the collapse of the company? " questioned Choi Soon.<p>

" They kept badmouthing you and your dad even scolded me! " Hwa Min avoided her son's question.

" Mum, answer me! " shouted Choi Soon.

" Yes, they said that you engaged some guys to stop the supplies and the business deals. Choi Young even sent Eun Soo here to tell your father about it. This is ridiculous! Why can't he come over himself and let a stranger handle this! " explained Hwa Min who missed the earlier part of their conversation.

Choi Soon collapsed into his chair, looking lost. His mum noticed his unusual expression.

" What is there to worry about? We all know that Choi Young must be lying, " said HwA Min confidently. Choi Soon looked even more worried, banging his table in anger. He got up to close the door and shut the binds.

" Don't tell me what Choi Young said is true? " asked Hwa Min.

Choi Soon gave a slight nod, enough for his mum to notice.

" How could you have done such a thing? Were you threatened? Tell me, I will help you. Just tell me, Choi Soon! " persuaded Hwa Min, eager to know the reason.

" All these years, the company is so stable and thrives so well because of the presence of dad. But we all know that in his heart, he still wishes for Choi Young to return and take over the company. After I took over, the sales remained the same or dipped slightly and dad thought all I could do is to maintain the sales or let the sales drop a little, I couldn't bring the company a further step up. I wanted to show dad that I am a true businessman, I can overcome problems, so I purposely got the company into such a situation and saved it myself. When Eun Soo came in, I knew she wasn't any business talent or anything. I just wanted to make use of her in letting others believe that she saved the company, so that no one would doubt me! " explained Choi Soon thoroughly who started to regret his actions.

" Then how did Choi Young know? " Hwa Min asked again.

" He followed me and the guy I worked with, " answered Choi Soon.

" Don't worry Choi Soon, they don't know the reason yet, they haven't found out the actual reason. Remember not to tell anyone! I will think of a way to help you. Tell me who are the guys. Do you still contact them? " Hwa Min assured her son.

" Mum, what if dad finds out? Eun Soo, she is really resourceful, she can track things very quickly and easily. I want the company, I can't let Choi Young have it. I devoted everything to this company, whilst Choi Young merely lived the way he wanted all these years! " panicked Choi Soon.

" Rest assured! I will ensure that you have the company. Just promise that you don't step into this matter any further!" ordered Hwa Min who knew that this time, her son was in the wrong.

When Hwa Min returned home, Choi Kong was waiting for her. He questioned her, asking where she went. He had already knew that she met with Choi Soon in the company after the workers in the company told him that she visited Choi Soon that afternoon. She denied everything and asked about his discussion with Eun Soo. Eun Soo told Choi Kong about Choi Young's competition against Choi Soon and he wanted them to stop it immediately.

" You didn't know they were having a competition? " questioned Choi Kong.

" Choi Soon didn't say anything. Why do you want them to end it? What's wrong? " replied Hwa Min.

" The person with the most number of business deals will win. This is a one sided competition, Choi Young would definitely lose, so there is no point! " stated Choi Kong.

" But he must have agreed to it before the competition even started! " Hwa Min pointed out.

" This is nonsense. Do you know the reason for this battle? It is because of Eun Soo. " shouted Choi Kong.


	13. Explanation for chapter heading

Okay, there may be some confusion as to why I name the chapter ' the truth '. This is because Choi Soon finally reveals everything to his mum who originally didn't believe that her son would do such a thing. He admits his mistakes and everything, but he has yet to turn over a new leaf. I have never thought of having Choi Young as an adopted child, but I may consider this idea and add it in my story. Hope this helps!:)


	14. Author's note

Sorry for not updating, I broke my forearm three days ago while cycling in the evening. I heard a loud crack in my right arm as I fell off my bicycle. My parents brought me to the hospital where the doctor took x-rays of my arm. They bandaged my arm and splinted it before giving me a translucent sling to rest my arm. It was a closed fracture at my forearm ( ulna to be exact ) and I broke my elbow. It hurt the whole night and I can't move around in my bed. Yesterday, I went back to get the cast done. It's a bright green cast and the doctor tied a blue sling around my neck, allowing me to rest my arm in it. So now, I can't do much, typing and writing had became hassle and I have to rest my arm on the pillow with this long arm cast, for the rest of my holidays. Everything has to be done with my left hand( I am right handed. ) I will update as soon as I can, perhaps later today. Does anyone here have a similar experience? This happens often, I am quite accident prone, haha, sigh...


	15. Hwa Min's relflection

Broken arm aside, here is the next chapter.

" Eun Soo? " clarified Hwa Min. She didnt understand why Choi Soon would want to compete with Choi Young for Eun Soo.

" Yes! Eun Soo even told me that Choi Soon has something to do with the collapse of the company. Did he tell you anything? You need to tell me so that I can save everyone, no more disasters would occur! " Choi Kong pointed out. Hwa Min avoided his gaze and looked away.

" I know Choi Young isn't your son, I was in the wrong at that time. But all these years, Choi Young has done so much for you though you weren't his mum. It is natural for you to side Choi Soon, but what about me? I can't side any of them. I have to fair! " explained Choi Kong reflecting on his past mistake.

" Choi Soon must get the company no matter what happens. I will try to stop the competition and persuaded Choi Soon to let go of everything he doesn't deserve. I won't take whatever things that do not belong to me, " Hwa Min's stand remained firm.

Choi Kong didn't know what to do. The best would of course to know the truth himself, but his wife refused to leak out a clue or any word about the matter.

Eun Soo returned to the hospital to inform Choi Young that his dad had promised to start investigating the matter and maybe they wouldn't need to compete. Choi Young stared at Eun Soo in awe, not expecting her to be able to convince his stubborn father.

" Why are you staring at me? " asked Eun Soo, who laughed sheepishly.

" Nothing, just looking at you in awe and being grateful, " answered Choi Young. Eun Soo sat beside Choi Young's bed and hugged Choi Young.

" When I met your father, I was really nervous. I was afraid things would go wrong, " Eun Soo said with a shaking voice.

" But you did it! " calmed Choi Young. He gave Eun Soo a pat on her back and assured her that she did well.

Hwa Min locked herself up in the master bedroom and reflected on the whole incident. She believed that no matter how much her son desired to win his father's heart, to get the whole company, he should not have resorted to such means, putting the company in jeopardy and collaborating with others to affect the company. It was fortunate that nothing went wrong and Choi Soon could ' stand up ' from the incident. However, a simple mistake and things could have gone the other way. She took out her phone and called Choi Soon.

" Yes Mum? Did anything happen? Don't tell me dad found out? " Choi Soon questioned.

" He didn't, but he knew we met. Your dad told me about the competition you are having with Choi Young, " replied his mum.

" Yes, we are having one. It's ending soon, " explained Choi Soon. " Sorry for not telling you earlier, "

" Call it off! " ordered Hwa Min.

" Huh? No, I cant! " Choi Soon raised his voice.

" If you don't, I can't guarantee you will get the company. You were indeed in the wrong. No matter how hard I try to think of how to save you, I don't have any ideas. Choi Young has indeed been a good son, just that I didn't appreciate it. So many years have past... call it off, and I wil tell Choi Young not to fight over the company, I will tell your dad to let you fully take over the company, " promised Hwa Min.

Choi Soon didn't reply.

" Do you want the company more or Eun Soo more? " Hwa Min asked her son.

* * *

><p>" Where is Choi Young? I want to meet him, " enquired Hwa Min.<p>

" Eun Soo said he got into an accident and needs to be hospitalised for a few days. I will ask her which hospital Choi Young is in, " Choi Kong replied.

* * *

><p>" Knock Knock! "<p>

Choi Kong knocked on the door. He pushed the door open and walked in with his wife. Eun Soo and Choi Young were inside the private ward. Upon seeing Choi Young's parents, Eun Soo stood up to greet them. Choi Young was speechless, not knowing that his mum would come too. He invited his parents to take a seat.

" What did the doctor say? " asked Choi Kong.

" He had a mild concussion, a gash and he broke his leg. He just had surgery yesterday, " replied Eun Soo.

" That's bad... " commented Choi Kong.

" I would like to speak to Choi Young alone, " announced Hwa Min. Choi Young looked at his mum, then signalled Eun Soo to leave the ward. His dad left the ward too.

" What is it regarding? " asked Choi Young.

" Choi Soon already told me how the company collapsed. He admitted that it was his mistake, but all he wanted was to gain full control of the company, and let your dad believe that he is capable! He managed to save the company once Eun Soo joined, but he detested you. I have asked him to stop the competition and he has agreed. So..." explained Hwa Min.

" So what? " asked Choi Young. Finally, he heard the long awaited truth about the whole incident. He could hear in his mum's voice some concern and care, not the usual cold voice. Though she kept mentioning Choi Soon, Choi Soon, Choi Soon, but at least she was call, she spoke slowly and maintained eye contact with Choi Young.

" So he wants you to leave the company, so that he can be fully in charge, " continued his mum.

" Okay, I agree, " Choi Young replied without any hesitation.

" Don't you want anything else? " asked Hwa Min in shock.

" I have never wanted the company. Since young, you detested me because my mum had an affair with dad. I tried to treat you like my own mum no matter how badly I got scolded. But just now, I noticed that you wanted to ask how was I when everyone was around, but dad asked first. When you explained to me the whole incident, you didn't rush, you didn't seem annoyed with me. I was really glad to hear you speak so calmly to me, " explained Choi Young.

" You saw it? Choi Young, I regretted all my past actions. I went back to think about all I have done and reflected why Choi Soon would do such a thing. Thinking of it, it was actually my fault too. I kept reminding him that you were a threat to his position, I kept badmouthing you, I didn't treat you like my son. All these actions lead to Choi Soon's character. I can't believe he would think of such means just to prove that he is capable. " cried Hwa Min.

Choi Kong and Eun Soo could hear Choi Young's mum crying outside. Both knew that they have patched things up and now they were letting go all their emotions.

" Don't cry anymore mum! " laughed Choi Young. Hwa Min wiped her tears off her cheeks.

" Please forgive Choi Soon, he was too immature, " Hwa Min helped her son beg for forgiveness.

" I understand, it's alrigt, " assured Choi Young.

" Okay, I shall inform Choi Soon about this matter. Do rest well! " Hwa Min said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

She smiled at Choi Kong and Eun Soo as she left the ward. Eun Soo smiled back. No words were needed to explain what happened. Everyone understood it. Choi Kong and Hwa Min left the hospital while Eun Soo returned to the ward to take care of Choi Young.


	16. Christmas and The End

Sorry for the extremely late update, couldn't use the ipad because my mum was staring at me all day long. Anyway, this is the last chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Time flew past unknowingly. Choi Kong insisted on hearing about the truth from Choi Soon's mouth and Choi Soon admitted his mistakes to his father who forgave him. Choi Soon was given the rights to manage the company which continued to prosper in the industry. Never again would Choi Soon allow an evil thought to run across his mind and his sole concentration was on the company and nothing else.<p>

Choi Young and Eun Soo both resigned from the company. Choi Kong finally agreed that Choi Young should be allowed to do whatever he wants and he is no longer restricted to work in the company. He applied to be back as an actor, where his passion lies, while Eun Soo found a job in the cosmetic industry, which is her forte.

Christmas was approaching as it snowed heavidly day and night. People were wrapped with thick winter clothing store as they shopped for Christmas gifts and greeting cards. Choi Young and Eun Soo did their last minute shopping to decorate their Christmas tree and to prepare the Christmas dinner. Choi Soon had failed to meet both of them ever since theor resignation. Each time, both parties avoided each other, because they felt that they would be a tense moment whenever they met. This dinner, Choi Young invited everyone over to his home for the night celebration.

Choi Kong and Hwa Min arrived early, hoping to help out in one way or another, but Eun Soo and Choi Young kindly declined their offer. Exchanging the gifts and placing the news gifts under the Christmas tree, Eun Soo went back into the kitchen while Choi Young served his parents cups of hot chocolate in the cold winter. The heater in the house was switched on and both removed their coats, hanging them by the door. They walked around Choi Young's home and looked at the decorations.

Choi Young and Eun Soo were having a whale of time together, preparing the dishes they planned. At the same time, they were waiting for Choi Soon. No one knew if Choi Soon would come, but Choi Young's parents have tried to persuade him.

By 7pm, there was still no sight of Choi Soon but dinner was ready. Choi Kong felt that Choi Soon was probably going to give the celebration a miss and decided to have their dinner first.

Just as they took their seats, the doorbell rang. Choi Young hurried towards the door and opened it. There he stood, holding onto a nicely wrapped gift. He looked at the person who opened the door. Both of them smiled at each other.

" Choi Soon's here! " announced Choi Young.

Everyone turned to look at him and they burst out of laughter, mocking at Choi Kong who thought Choi Soon won't be here. Eun Soo invited Choi Soon to have an it and took out amother set of cutler.

" Everyone's here now and we can start eating! Merry Christmas to all! " shouted Choi Kong as the head of the family. All were hungry and couldn't stop gobbling down the delicious food prepared by Choi Young and Eun Soo.

" We have something to say..." exclaimed Eun Soo. All put down their forks and spoon to listen to what Choi Young and Eun Soo had to say.

" We are planning to...get engaged on New Year's Day...Sory for this late notification, but we only decided to tell you guys now, when everyone is around, " explained Choi Young.

" That's great! " commented Choi Kong.

" Yea, congrats, both of you would live together happily. " agreed Hwa Min.

" I believe all of us would be there to witness it on that day! " suggested Choi Soon. His parents nodded in agreement. Eun Soo and Choi Young were glad the tense moment had vanished, and they were initially afraid that his parents might not agree to such an arrangement. Fortunately, everything went well.

Bottles of champagne were popped, christmas log cakes were cut, Christmas trees were bright decorated and they celebrated Christmas. Choi Young and Eun Soo packed up after their guests left. Tiredly, they slumped into their bed.

Eun Soo suddenly remembered the days when she couldn't forget the past Choi Young, and she was living aimlessly because of the fruitless attempts to find Choi Young. But now, Choi Young was by her side, sleeping soundly. He would never leave her again, for the wedding bells were soon heard in the family.

THE END...


End file.
